Mortality
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: The promises and reflections made by the rest of the gang to and about Phineas and Ferb. Because that's what friends and family do. WARNING: Bring tissues, 'cause it gets sad.


**SUMMARY: **The promises made by the rest of the gang to Phineas and Ferb. Because that's what friends and family do. WARNING: Bring tissues, 'cause it gets sad.

**RATING: **T for language.

_DISCLAIMER: BE GRATEFUL I DON'T OWN THEM, OR THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE SERIES._

**A/N: …I refuse to acknowledge that this came from my mind, even though I can't deny that it did.**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"Uh, hi. Look, I know I didn't really know you two all that well, since I was Candace's best friend, but, I, um, just wanted to say… Phineas, Ferb, you two were amazing. All the really cool stuff you built? It all rocked.

"I'll, um, try to look after Candace for you. You know, since she's your sister, and someone has to do it. I'd like to think that between me and Jeremy, the two of us can keep her somewhat together.

"But, even if she never told you, Candace really admired you guys. You just scared her. She thought your projects would get you hurt. Now… Now I'm not so sure she was wrong.

"Well, um, bye."

-PnF-

"Hey Phineas, Ferb. I'm looking after your sister for ya. I'm sure it's what you would have wanted, right? Besides, you did plenty of stuff for me, so this is the least I can do to pay you back. And, you know, Candace is a great girl.

"This whole thing tore her up pretty bad, though. I'm not gonna lie to you; leaving her alone scares me right now. I know that she's a pretty strong girl and all, but now… She's broken, guys.

"I will not leave her, though. You have my word on that. She needs someone, and I promise to always be there for her.

"You would have done the exact same if the roles were the other way around."

-PnF-

"Hello, boys. Sorry I didn't stop by sooner. Your mother said she'd be here as soon as she got the chance, but we've both had our hands full with your sister. She misses you both terribly, and neither of us feel comfortable with Candace out of our site for very long.

"And I'm truly sorry, but… Perry ran away, boys. I know how much you loved him, and he you, so… Just keep an eye out for him, eh boys? I'll do the same.

"Ferb, Phineas, you both knew that I loved you, right? Because I did, boys.

"I love you so very much."

-PnF-

"Hey Ferb, Phineas. I just wanted to stop by and, you know, say 'hi'… Jeez, I sound like my dad…

"Phineas, I didn't really know you, but you seemed like a nice kid with big ideas and the will to carry them through. Wherever you are now, don't stop dreaming, alright?

"Ferb… You know, you never did tell me what Ferb was short for. I mean, I know now, but I would have rather learned from you, not the way I did. But I guess some things can't be helped…

"Frank, huh? I think I like Ferb better. It was a nicer fit."

-PnF-

"Oh, boys… Your dad is with Candace at the moment. Jeremy and Stacy are there, too. And I see that nearly the entire town has been by…

"…you don't know how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night wishing this was all a nightmare, but it never is…

"Why? Was it because you were so trusting, so open-hearted, Phineas? Was it because you were always there if one of us needed you, Ferb? Why did this happen? Why, dammit!

"Why…"

-PnF-

"H-hey, Ph-Phin-Phineas. F-Ferb. Wha-whatc-whatcha do-doin'? He-heh heh.

"…I-I can't bel-believe this is re-real. Yo-you gu-guys alwa-always did-did the imposs-impossible. So ho-how di-did th-this hap-happen? I me-mean, it never… Never…

"It's not f-fair! I never…I never got to t-tell you that I-I loved y-you, Phineas! I wa-wanted to. All sum-all summer. You just never-never seemed to not-notice when I tried to g-get your atte-attention.

"I… I wish I h-had told you. Then ma-maybe this w-wouldn't have h-happened. It's not fair, it's not fair!

"It's just not fair…"

-PnF-

"Uh, hey. Look, don't ya be expecting anything special, 'cause it's me. I ain't good with words.

"But, um, look. I just wanted to say… I dunno. I guess what I'm trying to say…

"Ya guys were good friends. Dinner Bell, ya were like a ball of fire, but I wasn't never afraid I was gonna get burned around ya. And McGee, ya were… Ya were like a tree, really. All strong and solemn and stuff.

"And ya balanced each other nice. I mean… Sometimes I had to wonder if you two could read each other thoughts, ya know? Ya just worked together in such…rhythm.

"It was cool, watchin' ya guys build somethin'. The way ya did it, it was… Neat.

"Well, um, that's all, really."

-PnF-

"Um, hello. You probably don't remember me; or maybe you do, but I… This might sound a bit crazy, but I was the nemesis of your platypus. I'm not evil anymore, though, because Perry is just so sad because of what happened, so, uh, yeah…

"I, um, Perry… He wanted me to read something to you. I don't know why me, but he's my friend, even if he was my enemy, you know? So, um, here goes…

"_Dear Phineas and Ferb, _

_Had I known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have just stood there on the sidewalk watching. It wouldn't have mattered that my cover would have been blown; you would have been safe. _

_I wanted to say that I would have told you, but I wasn't given any choice in the subject. If I could go back, though, I would have told you. Even if I had lost my job, I wouldn't have cared. You come first. _

_Always._

_Love, Perry the Platypus, beloved pet of the best owners ever, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher._

_PS- I never missed a day. Ever._

"So, um, yeah. Look, I just want to say one thing; Perry always got serious if my schemes would have harmed you, so… You raised a fine platypus.

"And from what I hear, you were better good with tools. I wish we could have known each other better. We could have created great things as a team.

"…come on, Perry. Time to head home."

-PnF-

"Hello Phineas and Ferb. I have brought you a flower I made out of tin foil. It seemed like the appropriate item for you two.

"I am not really sure what I am supposed to say, but here goes nothing…

"Phineas, you were a very clever person, even if you sometimes needed someone to double check something for errors. You had no problem with voicing your opinion, but you tempered that with tact, grace, and wisdom beyond your years. Your open mind and compassionate heart allowed you to be a very passionate soul who was always willing to help others.

"Ferb, you were quiet, but not because you didn't want to talk. You merely didn't see the point in talking if it wasn't necessary. You preferred to observe rather than to get right in the thick of things, but if someone else lead the way, you had no problem with following. You were a modest person who had a kind heart.

"It was an honor and a privilege to be your friend."

-PnF-

"…hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to come here…

"I really loved you two, you do know that, right? I only tried to bust you all the time because what you were doing was dangerous! What if you had gotten hurt?

"Of course, now I wish I had tried to bust you so much. That I had stopped and had fun with you while I had the chance.

"Phineas, you were like a firework. So full of energy, and so very bright. Ferb, you were quieter, more subdued, but just as brilliant. I thought the world of both of you.

"…I'm sorry that I never told you that sooner. We could have had so much, but instead…

"I can't stay any longer. Mom and Dad are probably freaking out. Jeremy and Stacy, too. And I know why, but…. I'm not going to do _that_. I'm going to live my life to the fullest, just like you would have done.

"…don't wait up for me, little brothers. I might be a while yet. Love you."

-PnF-

When the clouds broke, the full moon shown down on a tombstone, two names etched into the single tablet.

"_Carpe diem, quia posset aliquis ultimus sit."_

_Phineas Flynn (August 8, 1998) and Frank 'Ferb' Fletcher (March 13, 1997)_

_Sons, brothers, and friends._

_Died July 28, 2010._

The wind broke the eerie silence that had fallen.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: …I just wrote a death-fic… I don't write death-fics! SOMETHING HAS TAKEN OVER MY MIND! **

Carpe diem, quia posset aliquis ultimus sit.- Seize the day, because any one could be your last. **(Seemed like a good expansion of the plain "Carpe Diem" we got in the show.) **


End file.
